


In Which Cas and Dean Argue Over The Fact Sam Needs Protein

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Baby Sammy and Domestic Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Cas is an angel, Cute Sam, Dean and Cas fight over it, Dean is 26, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Food, Irritated Castiel, M/M, Mentions of a past eating disorder, Mother-Hen Dean, Or ham, Or meat in general really, Overprotective Dean, Protective Cas, Sam doesn't like burgers, Sam is one, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt gone wrong Sam and Dean find themselves de-aged by a witch. Sam is now a baby, and Dean is 25. Castiel tells them that the spell is permanent, and that Sam will have no recollection of his past life as he is forced to grow up again. After not much deliberation they decide to raise Sam, as they can't have a child of their own (being men, and everything, and also they can't adopt legally because of Dean's criminal record and cause Cas doesn't technically exist and everything). However first, they need to work out how the Hell you look after a baby.</p><p>This is gonna be a collection of oneshots that are based around Destiel raising baby Sammy cause why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cas and Dean Argue Over The Fact Sam Needs Protein

Dean comes up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the angel's waist as he makes Sam lunch. "What're you making him?" The hunter asks, burying his face in Cas's neck.

"I just threw some things in the fridge together," Castiel frowns, still annoyed that he can't get the hang of cooking. Dean has tried to teach him many times, however no matter how many times he just can't get the hang of it. It probably has something to do with the fact he can't actually taste the food. He can, however, put ham, bread and cucumber into a plastic plate.

Dean frowns over his shoulder. "Why have you put ham in?"

Or not.

"He needs a balanced diet," Is all the angel can think to reply, putting more cucumber onto the plate and wondering whether or not there's enough bread.

"He doesn't like ham," Dean argues, withdrawing from the embrace he instigated. "Take it off."

In any other context, Castiel would have loved hearing those words from his boyfriend. Now, they only annoy him. "He needs a balanced diet, Dean," He insists, continuing his work. "Especially protein. He's not getting enough of it."

"He's getting protein," Dean says, a new edge to his voice. "He likes eggs. He had some this morning."

"Yes, he's getting protein, just not enough."

"He won't eat the ham. He doesn't like it. You're being fucking stupid about this, Cas."

"Yes he will. He's not leaving the table until he's eaten some of everything."

"Yeah, well, don't come crying to me when you can't get him to eat. No offense, Cas, but I think I know my brother a little better than you."

Anger flares in the angel, and he turns to face his boyfriend. "We have been raising him together, Dean. I know how to look after him. I'm not an idiot."

Dean sneers slightly. "You didn't raise him before. I did that. I raised him from when he was six months to eighteen. He's not much different now than he was then. He. Won't. Eat. Ham."

Castiel snorts, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back against the counter. "Dean, I watched both of you from heaven from an early age. Sam's aversion to meat is new, probably an echo of his eating disorder in your past life."

"Eating disorder?" Dean asks incredulously. "Sam never had a fucking eating disorder, Cas. And he certainly doesn't have one now."

Cas turns back to the plate, staring down at it with ice in his blue eyes. "He was underweight for his height, Dean. Fatty foods, meat, heavy foods, cake, pie and things like that made him feel sick. He counted calories. He looked for chemicals. He hadn't eaten a full meal since he was ten, and I know for a fact you noticed, but because of all the mistakes he made you disregarded his suffering because you thought he didn't care for you, especially after Gadreel. I will _not_ allow the same thing to happen again. Now, go and get him, so he can eat his lunch."

Not knowing how to reply to that, Dean goes to get his brother from his room, where he is chewing on a cardboard book. "Hey there Sammy," Dean whispers, almost reverently, lifting his brother from his cot. "How're you doing, hey? Hungry? That's okay, Cas made you food. Real food. Not books. Cardboard is ick." Saying this, he gently pries the book from his baby brother's tiny hands, hoping and praying that he doesn't cry.

Thankfully, all Sam does is look blankly at the book as it is placed onto the dresser in his room and then looks back up at Dean, smiling a slightly toothy smile and repeating 'Ick' proudly, happy he's just like his big brother.

"Yeah, ick," Dean repeats, his heart melting as Sammy buries his head into Dean's neck, his slightly shaggy hair tickling it and his shoulder.

Getting Sam into the highchair is always a struggle. He hates it. He doesn't like being strapped in at all. Cas believes it will be healthy for Sam to know from an early age that he has to do as told, but Dean thinks that that view is way too John Winchester-esque, and will _not_ subject his brother to that type of parenting again. He agrees on rules, but if Sam doesn't like the highchair, then he shouldn't have to sit in a fucking highchair. When Cas is in a good mood, he sometimes allows Dean to hold Sammy in his lap for the meal, or even holds Sam himself. Unfortunately, due to the earlier argument, Cas is _not_ in a good mood, and already has the high chair pulled up to the table by the time they get back. Damn.

Sam cries when he's sat down. He screams when he's strapped in. Dean thinks it must be due to the fact that adult Sam didn't like being tied up or restrained, as in Sam's first life not a lot of motels had a highchair, so he doesn't know how his brother felt about them back them. Perhaps he would have hated them. He might not have minded; they'll never know.

After a while Sam's screaming quiets into sniffles while Dean glares dangerously at his angel and Castiel stares (calmly) right back. When his crying has stopped, the baby at the table begins to notice his food. He likes the cucumber, and despite the amount of it it's gone within two minutes. He's a little slower on the bread; it's a little harder to chew and a little heavier but not too heavy so he doesn't mind. But then he finds the ham, and he narrows his eyes at it. He doesn't like meat much, red meat especially. He'll eat chicken on good days, but they should know better than to give him ham.

Looking up, he finds Dean finishing his sandwich and rules him out immediately. Dean never gives him ham, and he knows that Dean doesn't like putting him in his chair. Dean is always nice to him, which means he wouldn't force him to eat this. Narrowing his eyes further, he looks to his other side, and finds Cas. Cas always makes him sit in the chair. Cas makes him go to bed early. Cas burns eggs.

Cas gives him ham.

Making a split decision, Sam takes the ham into his little fingers and throws it with all his little might, kicking his feet happily as it lands with a satisfying splat against the side of Castiel's face. He shouts "No!" as he does it to punctuate his point: _He does not like ham_. He hears Dean snort loudly next to him, and he looks to find his brother going red with the effort it is taking not to laugh with his mouth full, throwing his head back and shaking with amusement. Cas meanwhile, sighs, and slowly peals the ham off his face, placing it back on Sam's plate. The child frowns and almost throws it again, but is pleased to find that the next thing he knows Cas is taking the plate away and throwing the ham away.

"I guess it's eggs for dinner," Cas mutters, sighing as he lifts his foot off the pedal for the bin, throwing the plastic plate into the sink. He leaves the room after that, but not before stroking a hand through Sam's hair gently and lovingly and placing a kiss on the top of Dean's head. Both the brothers watch as he leaves, still pretty amused and pleased with themselves. It's silent for a long moment, but finally, after a minute, Dean finally gets up and releases Sam from the chair, lifting him effortlessly from it.

"Good job, Sammy," The older Winchester smirks, holding his brother close and smiling into his hair. "But don't tell him I said that."


End file.
